When You're Gone
by TroypayXZashleyX4Ever
Summary: Songfic to hit song by Avril Lavigne 'When You're Gone.' Broken Hearts, miles away, all you could say was 'I Miss You'. TROYPAY.


Sharpay woke up, displeasingly. She got out of her pink bed. It was Saturday today and she didn't want to make her worst day.

She walked towards her balcony. The sun was pearing through the clear cut curtains. It was hot outside.

But outside wasn't Alburquerque.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days felt like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Did you see how much I need you right now?_

Troy woke up out of his bed, as much as he didn't want to.

He looked to his side. A picture in a beautiful frame. Two faces staring right back at him. It was a picture Sharpay and him. About a week old. Tears started to run down from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away. It's hard to let go of someone. Especially since you've loved them for your entire life and suddenly they have to go.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Sharpay freshened up. The Evans family moved away from Alburquerque 3 days ago. As much as it killed Sharpay, she had to go. Her mother wouldn't let her stay in New Mexico.

_Flashback_

_Troy and Sharpay were in the Bolton's Garden. Troy was showing his muscles, shooting hoops. Sharpay sat on the sideline. Her face was in a cheery state but inside she felt dead._

_"Two points!" Troy yelled, he threw the ball down onto the ground and it shot up. He looked towards his girlfriend, tears cascading down her face._

_"Pay, what's wrong?" Troy asked, chucking the ball to a side._

_"Nothing...it's nothing" Sharpay replied, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes._

_"Have i said something?" Troy asked, sitting down._

_"No..no...you've done nothing" Sharpay said._

_"Well what is it?" Troy asked, deeply concerned._

_"I have to tell you something..it's important" Sharpay said._

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do _

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Did you see how much I need you right now? 

_"Are you pregnant?" Troy's eyes widened._

_"No! I'm not pregnant. It's about us, you and me" Sharpay said._

_"Okay...i'm listening" Troy said._

_"You know we might not be together forever right?" Sharpay started. "Well that time might've already come"_

_"What? I don't understand." Troy said._

_More compliacted._

_"My Dad got a new job in Los Angeles. They want him to start right away" Sharpay continued._

_Troy saw where this was going._

_"We're moving to L.A tomorrow" Sharpay broke down into to tears._

_Troy's heart shattered._

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

Both teens remember that day. Both of their hearts broken. How could they ever see each other?

Sharpay got onto a train. "Train 3 to Alburquerque Station, New Mexico will leave in one minute" A woman said over the intercom.

Sharpay sighed.

She wanted to meet Troy so dearly.

The only thing that struck her was that he might have found someone else.

That was surely kill her for sure.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah _

All I ever wanted it was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

Sharpay hurried towards the school gym, where the Wildcat's would practise on Saturdays. 

She saw a figure coming out of the gym. He looked like Troy. Same hair color and everything. She was about to shout his name, but was stopped when a girl stepped out. She had blonde hair. The two held hands and started to walk off towards the other direction.

Sharpay had tears falling from her eyes. He had found someone else.

She turned around and stopped dead in her tracks.

Right in front of her was Troy.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

"Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Pay!" Troy said.

She walk towards him and jumped into his arms.

He spun her around and kissed her.

"I missed you"


End file.
